


Crows and Kittens

by Redriviere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redriviere/pseuds/Redriviere
Summary: just a really bad Haikyuu! Chat fic.





	1. short problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just Kenma and Hinata,

Kenmakitten logged in.  
Kenmakitten added Littlegiant×2 to the group .  
Kenmakitten renamed the group to short problems.  
Littlegiant×2 logged in.

Littlegiant×2:Kenma? What is this??

Kenmakitten: I don't like standing out. And my height makes me stand out.

Littelgiant×2: Ah. I agree. Being short sucks.

Kenmakitten: yes.

Littlegiant×2: I hate it when someone apolgizes to me and thinks I'm only in junior high.

Kenmakitten: I hate standing next to Lev. He makes me standout more because he is so tall compared to me.

Littlegiant×2: but Kenma your taller than me.

Kenmakitten: Hinata that makes me stand out more.

Kenmakitten: Damn.

Littlegiant×2: Oh! I'M SORRY.

Littlegiant×2: but anyway. Lev is so tall. And his is always making joke about my height.

Littlegiant×2: I hate it when I'm in a store and I half to ask a random stranger to get me something from a shelf that's above my arm reach!!

Kenmakitten: that's why I take Kuro shopping with me or I make someone else go instead.

Littlegiant×2: Smart!

Kenmakitten: but can't you just jump to reach your target?

Littlegiant×2: but but I risk knocking the shelving over or taking everything off the shelf with my jump.

Kenmakitten: understandable

Kenmakitten: it bugs me when Kuro or anyone off my team rest there arm on my head.

Littlegiant×2: that one is one of the worst.

Littlegiant×2: Its a problem when I score a spike and the team is nuts and Tanaka lifts me without warning because I'm short.

Kenmakitten: so many problems. So many ways to stand out.

Kenmakitten: That's all. Good bye Hinata.

Littlegiant×2: Bye Kenma!

Kenmakitten logged off.

Littlegiant×2: What a strange group chat. Whatever.

Littlegiant×2 logged off.


	2. Bad Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Lev and Hintia sharing really bad jokes between each other

Levisace logged on.   
Levisace added Littlegiant×2 to the group.   
Levisace renamed the group Bad jokes.  
Littlegiant×2 logged on.

Levisace: Hinata why are fish bad at volleyball?

Littlegiant×2: Lev why are fish bad at volleyball!?!

Levisace: Becuase they are AFRAID OF THE NET!!!

Littlegiant×2: Lev that's gold.

Levisace: shortie I know.

Littlegiant×2: Lev! Why was Cinderella taken off the volleyball team?!?

Levisace: BeCAUSE ShE RAN AWAY FROM THE bALL!

Littlegiant×2: Why did you steal my thunder lev. I trusted you.

Levisace: reasons you would understand if you where tall. Now Hinata why couldn't the volleyball player cross the road?

Littlegiant×2: because there where to many bumps. Hah! Take that lev.

Levisace: No more volleyball jokes. We both now know the answers.

Littlegiant×2: AGREED...SHIT I HEAT SOMEONE COMING.

Levisace: if it's volleyball parents were dead for.

Littlegiant×2: Split! See ya tomorrow Lev!

Levisace: ^ night Hinata and good luck to you if it's crow parents.

Littlegiant×2 logged off   
Levisace logged off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its really bad but i honestly am having one hell of a time writing these.


	3. give me my child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so basically Sugawara loses one of his crow children and loses his mind

crowmomsuga logged on  
crowmomsuga added daddaichi to a group chat   
crowmomsuga name the group chat our child!   
daddaichi logged on 

daddaichi: Sugawara what is this about? 

crowmomsuga: Daichi Hinata is gone.

daddaichi: Suga what do you mean hinata is missing?

crowmomsuga: Daichi listen to me, hinata isn't in our rooms and we can't find him with Kuroo's team, and Akaashi's team is missing. 

daddaichi: shit. SuGa ThIs IsN't GoOd. 

crowmomsuga: WHERE IS MY CHILD. 

daddaichi added hornendowlbokuto to the group 

hornendowlboktuo: sHiT. 

crowmomsuga: Boktou. Daichi and I wanted to have a quick chat with you. isn't that right Daichi 

daddaichi: sugawara is right boktou, we wanted to have a little chat with you. 

hornedowlbokuto: if this is about hinata then i don't have a single clue where his is! 

crowmomsuga: So your saying if we bring into this group chat and asked him if he knew anything about Hinata, he would say the same thing as you? 

daddaichi: Suga, your so smart, why don't we asked Akasshi if he knows anything about Hinata. 

hornedowlboktou: NO! no. there is no need for that, I can tell you that Hinata is safe, sound and happy. 

daddaichi added keijiakaashi to the group. 

crowmomsuga: Akasshi-Kun do you know anything about Hinata's dissaperace beacuse Boktou says he dosne't know where our decoy is and that he only know that Hinata is safe, sound and happy. Did I forget anything Daichi? 

daddaichi: not a single thing. 

hornedowlboktou: Akasshi. please! 

keijiakaashi: Boktou took Hinata last night as his own, wanting the crow to become an owl. 

hornedowlboktou: AKASSHI NO, WHY DID YOU CURSE ME LIKE THIS! HE WOULD HAVE BEEN THE BEST LITTLE BABY OWL!

keijiakasshi: Boktou. He is not ours. Now give him back to Daichi and Sugawara now.

crowmomsuga: he is my little crow. Don't take him again Boktou. You have been warned.

~in the end Boktou got scolde and Hinata was returend to his rightful crow parents.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the head cannon idea of Buktou taking Hinata for his own. I haven't found to many fanfics about it. So I was like hell. Why not make my own in this trash pile.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my shit post of 1 am ideas.  
> If your reading this then welcome to hell.  
> I know there has been a lot of that fics. Done but I felt I needed to put my spin on it.  
> There will be swearing in this book. Sorry. Gotta happen.  
> Slow updates because I'm lazy and can't write.  
> Once again. I can't write to save a life.


End file.
